The New Hero?
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Angela is a cleaner at The Daily Planet. A string of events lead her to think that she has no meaning and is destined to be alone and without a family. She becomes something she never thought she would be: A Hero
1. Chapter 1

Superman: New Adventures of Lois and Clark

Disclaimer: I do not own the series it belongs to the Warners Bros.

Notes: There's a new girl in the city and she's working as a cleaner for the Daily Planet. This is set during the first season of Lois and Clark.

Chapter 1

"Angela come on you've got work." My mother called to me to come down. "Get up lazybones you have a job to do." She threw one of her pillows at me this time hitting me squarely in the face.

I rubbed the sleep from my face and looked around the room I occupied. It was a small room which housed my bed, a television and a wardrobe. I got up and left my room and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. My brown long hair fell back behind my shoulders. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes they were a dark blue. My face was plain and normal. I had been born in Smallville a few years ago but we never stayed there for very long.

We moved around a lot because my father's work made up sticks and move around a lot but a few months ago he had been killed in a hit and run. They caught his killer and he was sentenced to life in jail which was least the man deserved. It was justice but still an empty victory as I lost my father because of this man.

I got undressed and then got under the shower and let the hot spray wash over me. This was a good way to start the day a nice hot shower would wash away the stress of the previous day even though I had slept since then.

I got out a few minutes later and then got dressed into my work clothes. The work outfit consisted of jeans, a shirt and an apron. I had some pins with me to secure my hair so that it wouldn't fall out of its braid later on when I was cleaning.

When I was ready I left my room I walked through into the kitchen to see my mother making breakfast. "Come on have some breakfast." She said to me and I sat down.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked my mother as she sat down herself drinking her coffee. I took a mouthful of toast as I was waiting for her to answer.

"Going to work and then going out on town with some friends later on." My mother said to me.

When I had finished my breakfast I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my mum. "See you later on. Have a nice day." I said to her.

"You too sweetheart see you later." She said back to me and I hugged her and then left for work in the big city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I took a bus from where I lived to a couple of blocks away from the Daily Planet. It was still quite early and it was a good time to start if barely anyone was in. I entered the building and went to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept.

"Hey Angela you're in early today." Rosa said as she walked in a few minutes later. Rosa was an older woman who was Spanish. She had greying red hair and wore glasses which occasionally fell to the end of her nose.

"Yeah my mother woke me up too early today and if I get the work done then I can leave sooner." I said to her. I got out the mop and the put some of the cleaning fluid into the bucket and started to clean the floor. "I'll get the floor you start dusting yeah?"

"Ok I don't think I can take the floor with my back starting to play up like it always does." Rosa said to me. She grabbed a feather duster and started going around the individual work stations.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we had finished cleaning over 3 hours later the place was shining. Everyone had just begun to come in when we were putting the mop, broom, vacuum and the rest of the cleaning equipment away.

The floor was dry by now. Rosa, I and a few of the other cleaners decided now would be a good time to leave.

Soon Clark Kent had come in. He had only been here a few weeks but he was smart and quite handsome. But it was clear that he liked Lois. It was clear to those around him but Lois didn't seem to notice.

I smiled to myself 'She may be a reporter but sometimes reporters don't spot things beyond the end of their noses.'

I left the building with Rosa and we talked all the way to a local café about Superman and the fact that he kept appearing around the daily planet. We had heard he was not of this world but to most that didn't make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Hero?

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman it belongs to Warner Brothers.

Chapter 2

We sat at a table by the window at the front of the shop. It was the only table that was housed four seats and we were just lucky to get to it first. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Rosa said to me.

"Nothing much maybe just take a walk around the city or do something else." I said to her. I didn't really know what I would do today. I only thought about finishing work so that I could get out again. It was one of those things with me. I never planned ahead of my day. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do.

"Well for a start since we got paid today how about an all out shopping spree." Maria said. It was a good idea I thought to myself and continued to drink my coffee.

Maria was from Metropolis and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a few years older than me and very confident in herself. She used to be very shy just like I was at times but after being involved with a great guy she grew more into what she wanted to be. It was good to see her like that rather than letting the world pass her by.

"Maybe it would be a good opportunity to go shopping in that new mall out on Third Street not too far away. It just got opened and people I know say that it has everything that you could ever need for any occasion." Maria said to the others and me.

"Sounds exciting." I said to them. Not in a sarcastic way but sometimes the things I say come off as being sarcastic.

"Come on Angela I heard it was opened by the millionaire in town Adam Pryce. He's Muy Gorgeous." She said to me. I sighed and decided there was nothing else to do.

"Alright let's go." I said to them. We all paid for our own drinks and left the café. I whistled and got the attention of a cab which stopped in the middle of the road. "Come on I'll pay this one." We all got in. "Pryce Mall please."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\

We headed into the mall as soon as the taxi left. There were people everywhere all excited about this new place opening. All the stores were opened and most of them had at least 10 people in them. There were different levels dedicated to different things.

"Come we need to go up 3 floors. Let's go to the elevator." Rosa said and we headed off in the direction of the elevator. When the elevator pinged at the correct floor we got out.

This was like a dream to my friends. I only came along because I needed something new to wear. I was constantly wearing the same thing.

"Hey Ange this might look good on you." Maria said to me and held up a pair of jeans. I walked over to her and took them off of her.

"Man. Am I that predictable that you'd know exactly what I'd like?" I said to them.

They looked and considered their answer for a moment. I had no idea what they would say to me about it.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"Come we have some serious shopping to do." Maria said.

We continued to look around for clothes until we heard a voice over the music that was playing. "Mr Pryce will be making an announcement on the ground floor in five minutes." The voice ended and the music went back on.

"Come on I want you to see him. He is drop dead gorgeous and who knows you might even like him." Maria said and practically had to drag me along.

"I don't want to go and see another billionaire who's basically a bad guy underneath I've already seen one who is the worst." I said to her. I sighed as I let them drag me. I would never win in a fight against them because they would all be for doing something whereas I might see the implications of what doing said thing might cause.

But that was my problem. I wasn't spontaneous like them living life to the full. "Alright already let me go." They did immediately and I walked along with them. "I'll come along and see what all the fuss is about."

/\/\/\/\/\/

We made our way back down to the ground floor and saw a podium with several microphones dotted over it. There were security personnel all over the place. You know those men with headphones in their ears, black suits and sunglasses. Someone once explained to me that they wore the things they did to blend in.

'Well they stick out like a sore thumb here.' I thought to myself.

I continued to wait for this man to come on with my friends and the crowd of people. Who knew what kind of person he was.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Hero?

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman

Chapter 3

A young man of about my age came on. He had brown hair that had been cut and was short like most guys were in the city. He had blue eyes and had this kind of air about him. He was wearing a suit which he seemed to be able to look good in and he had sunglasses in his pocket. Instead of standing in front of the podiu,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming to the new mall of Metropolis I hope that you have a nice time here. Don't forget 25 of the proceeds go to the Metropolis Paediatrics unit so do give generously. Thank you." He said and everyone applauded him.

Everyone had begun to disperse and get back to their shopping all chatting along the way. "Hey maybe we should go back and continue looking for some clothes? Angela really needs to add some colour to her wardrobe." Rosa said and walked off with the others. I was just standing there realising that I had been mock insulted by my friends.

I snorted with laughter and was about to follow them when I heard something behind me. I turned and saw something then I saw the man who had been talking a couple of minutes ago leaving but I knew that something wasn't right about this situation.

I wasn't a reporter and didn't have the skills for it but I continued to follow them towards the back of the building. I looked around for the millionaire. I heard noises up ahead of me.

"Please you don't have to do this." I heard the voice of the man who had been speaking earlier. I moved closer I saw one of the security guards pointing a gun at the man who was on the floor with a bloodied nose.

I crept ever closer until I was behind the corrupt security guard. It was weird that I was actually doing this. When I was just behind the man I lifted my heavy bag and hit him over the head with it as hard as I could.

He went down and was out. Inside my bag were many books that I had been reading on cooking and such as I wanted to expand my horizons. I saw the millionaire look at me. "Thank you so much." He said and got up dusting his suit off.

"What's your name?" He asked me. He looked curious.

"My name is Angela Roberts. I don't believe we've been introduced properly." I said and extended my hand to him. Showing proper courtesy in case he could get me fired or something.

"I'm Adam Price. I owe you my life thank you." He said to me and he took out his phone and called the cops on the security guard.

When we were back in the main part of the mall his security guards instantly flew around him. He was about to leave when he turned and looked at me. "Call me and tell me if you ever need any help." He said and left with his friends.

I was owed a favour by a millionaire. I would have to put great thought into what I wanted but for now I would just leave it at that. I went to look for my friends seeing if they had managed to find me an outfit to wear.

"Hey Angela where have you been?" Rosa said.

"Just around." I said to her because I didn't feel like telling her about what had happened. I also couldn't explain it. When I walked into the store I immediately became immersed in shopping.

It was weird that I had just saved someone's life because I never did anything like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Hero?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman**

Chapter 4

It had been a while since I had saved Mr Price from the big guy who had wanted to kidnap him. The man had been dragged out of the store still unconscious from the brick I had hit him with.

"Hasta Luego guys I have to go and get some food for the party tonight. I'll see you later." Rosa said to us and then headed off in the direction of her house.

"Bye Rosa see you at the party." Maria said and then headed off with me and we made our way to our homes.

When we got to a crossing Maria had to head off in one direction whilst I had to head off in the opposite. "See you later at the party alright?" She said to me and waved her hand behind her as she headed towards her house.

"Yeah." I said and headed towards where I lived. It looked like it was about to rain or something so I just walked a little bit faster and saw the clouds begin to gather around the city. It wasn't like there was going to be something absolutely deadly about getting wet so I wasn't that worried about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I made it back to my place and immediately took off my coat. I was soaked and I didn't have much time to get ready. Well looking great took time and it took me ages to make decisions on how I should style my hair and everything else.

I decided to just go for the simple look and pin my hair up behind my head and that would be elegant but still easy to take apart if needs be. I headed for the shower and took off my wet clothes. They landed with a squelch on the floor. "Ugh." I said to myself because I was so cold now.

I got into the shower and just felt more relaxed than I had done walking through the rain as it attached itself to my clothes and soaked them rather quickly.

It was a few minutes later when I got out of the shower feeling better and feeling able to continue getting ready for the party.

I decided eventually on wearing a blue dress and blue shoes. I did my hair in the simple elegant up do. I could have done better but for the party I thought it would be absolutely fine.

I looked out of the window and saw that it was not raining anymore but it was still rather cloudy like it would only take something small to start it off again. I decided that now would be a good time to get going to the party. It was going to be held in a hotel not too far away from where I lived.

I headed off in the direction of the party not knowing what would happen tonight whether or not it would be a blast or a total bore. Well there was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do own Superman: New Adventures of Lois and Clark**

Chapter 5

The party was taking place at a hotel that was rather prestigious and mostly only rich people could afford to come and stay there for the night. I probably couldn't afford to stay there for a night unless I saved up for like a month. It was just too much hassle to someone who wasn't that well off with money.

The sky was starting to turn dark as the night started to reign in. The hotel was rather flashy. It was a large building and had a lot of character. The lights were all different colours and there was a red carpet laid out from the entrance to the gate so that all the guests wouldn't have to get their shoes caked with mud.

I arrived at the gate and waited around for Rosa and the others. They had the ticket that they had promised and I couldn't exactly go in there if the big burly security guards were anything to go by.

"Hey Angie we're here!!" I heard the same familiar voice coming from behind me. I saw Rosa kitted out in a new red dress that she must have brought today. She had her hair done up so that it was all out of her face.

Maria was wearing a green dress and she had left her hair down around her shoulders. She was smiling and held out my ticket for the party.

"Wow girl you look great. You must have worked really hard to make yourself look like that. Grade A effort." She said and then we headed into the party together.

We made our way up the red carpet and into the hotel. It was really beautiful on the inside. Most of the furnishings were wood apart from the sofas that stood around the lobby area.

There were greeters standing around looking rather like they didn't want to be here. They still smiled though it was like their lives depended on them being happy and showing people the way to go. But I expected it must have been a bit repetitive.

"Hello welcome to the Metropolitian First Class Hotel. This way to the banquet hall." The female greeter said and led us to the banquet hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hall was filled with people and some were sipping champagne and generally having a good time. There were some people who were dancing, others were talking and laughing at what could have been a private joke.

"Well come on." Rosa said to us. "Lets not be the cleaners of the Daily Planet tonight. Lets live life on the edge and have fun."

Maria and Rosa both left me standing alone whilst they went off and started to talk to other people. I just stood there looking around not really knowing what I was supposed to do in these kinds of circumstances.

"Wow don't you look pretty?" I heard a voice come up from behind me. I smiled and saw a familiar face.

It was Adam again. He looked the same aside from the fact that he was wearing a different suit and he was wearing a bandage on the wound on his head.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I said to him. He was growing on me. But I still saw him as another rich guy who didn't understand the way some people had to strive to work hard for the rest of their lives whilst others had it easy.

"Well I guess I had to make an appearance because of the fact that my company owns this hotel." He said to me and I just smiled at him. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah alright, I'm warning you now that I am not a very good dancer." I said to him as I let him hold onto me.

"We'll have to see about that." He said and we started to move around the floor.

Maybe this party wouldn't be a total bore after all, but only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman.**

Chapter 6

I was dancing around with someone I barely knew and it was one of the greatest feelings I had ever had. He was a good dancer and he couldn't even make me look good and I was rather clumsy. It was a good feeling to be able to not have to think about things for one night. I had already made that promise to my friends and I was going to keep it.

"You are a good dancer, you shouldn't put yourself down." Adam said and just continued to lead me in the dance.

I was enjoying Adam's company even though I had only met him today. He was one of the few millionaires in the world who I seemed to be able to get along with. Well the only one in Metropolis anyway.

Lex Luthor made her feel like everything in the world was quite frankly evil. He used his own money to further his own way in life. Like controlling most of Metropolis and destroying Superman.

When the dance was over everyone applauded the band. Then they went back to their seats. The dinner was rather nice but it wasn't my mum's cooking. I looked around and didn't see any of the others but there was still something in the air like there was either fun to be had or a bad thing was going to happen.

"I guess this isn't your idea of a fun night out?" Adam said as someone had gone up to talk about one of Lex Luthor's businesses. He didn't seem to like to hear about Luthor either.

"I don't like hearing about someone who wants to get rid of Superman." I said to him. He did seem to agree with this but something on his face read differently to me.

"But you are the one that saved me earlier today don't not give yourself credit if it weren't for you I would have been in serious trouble." Adam said to me and he just smiled as if he was trying to get on my good side even more than he had already.

"All I did was what anyone else would have done. I was glad to help." I said to him and looked around at everyone around who seemed to be listening with rapt attention.

As soon as the talk was over about Luthor's latest 'making Metropolis a better place' item was over everyone started to leave. I saw the others leave and decided to follow.

"Hey I still owe you one. Maybe I could invite you to dinner sometime?" Adam said as he too got up to leave. 

"Maybe we should have dinner soon." I said to him and then left to find my friends. They were in a taxi not too far away and I decided to just leave now so that I could get a good nights' sleep before going back to work tomorrow.

"Hey girl looks like you've sparked the interest of one of the hottest guys in the city. He is such a nice guy I really hope that you reel this one in. Don't let him get away." Rosa said and the others seemed to agree with her.

"I guess we'll have to see how things go." I said trying to be serious but I guess at the moment that it was beyond me to do so. I started laughing and decided to think about when I wanted to see him again.

Maybe things in this city were finally starting to look up.


End file.
